


Purple

by Jinniespinkprincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniespinkprincess/pseuds/Jinniespinkprincess
Summary: Jinyoung was a high school student who was an introvert.He was kind and just.Though he hated fights and arguements, he always stood up for himself.Just because what's wrong is wrong, no force in the world can make it right.Though with truth comes consequences, so what happens when he gets in a fortunate situation and ends up in a horrible maybe not so horrible place(A prestigious high school).haha...... tbcalso posted in afc





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE  **

** the ones written in bold is the present and one s in italic the past, hope you like it. **

**It was a chilly , quiet walk to school from his oh so called home if you could call that home. The sun is still not out just like the deserted street that will be filled with chattering of people in just a while. That's exactly what the young, tall figure of a man oops ..., boy taking small steps with his vision not ahead but darted to the sky trying to see what lies ahead of him. He had that ooh, so dreamy eyes that deep brown orbs that u could swim into but never wanna leave (just kill me), that soft, weavy brown hair and the strips of little fring just long enough to not cover his (beautiful) eyes. His plump kissable pink lips fixed in a straight line. That to you all is none other than Park Jin Young, the guy that  was making his way towards the hugh gate ahead with a big sign board 'xxxxx high' (any suggestion is welcome plez comment a name, ty).**

**A sigh escaped his lips as this was the begining of another school year which he was so not looking forward to, a new place meant he had to to get used to his environment and the sooner the better which he wasn't so sure of.** _It was the first day of middle school he enetered the campus of his school the smalll blocks that were not so far apart from eachother  searching for the right class to get into but due to his so called luck(which wasn't the best) he bumped into the back of a person who when turned around wasn't the friendliest face you would see, a boy his age but bigger and bulkier with red cheeks and a frown on his face.  HE gulped n tried to apologise but his words went striaght down his throat when a punch landed on his gut causing him to fall, eyes wide with what just happened. Though he was always made fun of and teased in his classes before because of his awkward and shy nature, since boys his age were fun, lively and energetic. But never in his 13 years of life had someone been so cruel enouh to punch him .He cried the whole day and since then noone tried to come near him. Just whispering among themself when they saw him and the boy from before (who punched him) would also just grunt in disgust on seeing him. (you can guess how the school was for him. i.e..,shitty). SO since then he become even more quiet, reserved, careful, and so on which would definately make him i guess 'him'. But the thing was later on due to his character or personality he became the loner of the bulk, with no small talks with anyone nor a single person to talk to. His teacher who a pretty, friendly women. always ecouraged him to talk in class and particpate in class activites. 'Jinyoung would u kindly help me with this?' Mrs kim asked. The buy first hesitated but sitll complied, she would always try talking to him and sometimes give him treats. 'Thank you' 'welcome' and that's the most she could get out of him. But slowly he started to enjoy his time at school looking forward to the time he could spent time with his lovely teacher who was more than what his so called parents were ever to him. He enjoyed reading stories with all the happy endings, drawing, and helping her arrange the class after the mess his classmates had made. He always loved the moon and star shaped cookies she would make for him as a reward for helping her. so now the daily greeting was his routine .. 'Good morning Mrs.Kim.' good afternoon Mrs kim.' 'May I help you Mrs.Kim?' 'Thank you' 'Bye bye Mrs.Kim, have a nice day' He started to open up._

_Mrs.Kim's pov_

_I have been teaching for about 7 years now and i love my job. It was 3 years back that I got to know that I could never become a mother, my world crashed down I became depressed but with my luck( I must have saved a country in my past life) my busband who is my soulmate was so supportive and stood by my side. I know that you had plans in youur life to have a family, raise your kid,s play with them. Your mother , she has been praying for a grandchild sine we got married  I can't do this to her , let's part our ways so you can be happy.' I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks and i started to escape but my hubby, my one and only support in life caught me, embrased me, then in a shakey vioce said, 'Honey, is this what what you thought of for the past 2years of our marriage that I would happily leave you if you asked me to no matter the cause. I had so much instored for our marriage I know kids are important but having a family is even more of a gem to treasure. You and mom are all the family that I have and as far as I know the only family I would ever need.'  So that's my story. Its the first day of school and i was looking forward to it, i love the kid and i can enjoy motherhood in this way. As I was Entering the the hallway  I heard a child cry so ran towads the sound, there were studentts gathered around thesource of sung. I immediately walked upto hime lifteed hime to which he didn't protest. In the nurse's room : The boy finally stopped crying and looked up at me with those deep brown orbs, his flushed cheeks ande scared deminor. As got to know from him the situation was clear that he hd been hit for a small mistake. I made youngjae (I know its random so please don't hate me) apologise then asked jinyoung to calm down but from time to time I saw him cry(tear filled eyes i.e.,). And yes he endeded up being in my class . As time went by I noticed that he was always aloof , didn't talk much neither did he have any friends and to add to it all his parents were never on time to get him nor did they attend any parent teacher workshops always sending someone instead. Such a young child and he was so quiet I felt saddened about so i talked to my husband about it ,to this he said,'Dear I know nothing about kids but from what you are saying I think you should fill in as his elder and a friend and help him, it not commom for a kid his age to be so reservered, it's time for them to run wild, play and tease, make messes and all. you know better and I know you care for him and are already thinking of ways to help him so I say go ahead and do it.' Those words gave me courage so I started to talk to him inviolve him in class activites , he was shy at first but slowly but surely started to open up, I felt so rewarded when he would walk upto me and smile ever so bright. He started to shine beautifully I felt so blessed as if he was the child I never had. He started making friends (only a few) He just seemed so happy now just like that time passed but something in him changed. He wasn't so aloof but quiet strong now. From what I heard a certain someone named Jinyoung had stood up for himself even though he ended up having a bruise on his right cheek which made me worry about him for a while. As soon as he saw me he said,'Mrs, you know today Youngjae was calling me names and he said that you hate me..' I interrupted but he beat me to it 'I know, I told him that I_ _was jinyoung and always was if he doesn't know my name it's ok and I told him that u like me ...' then he frawned , he looked so cute..'then he punched me but i didn't cry I know I said the truth just like you said never lie and don't let anyone bully me, so  told him that I would complain. He looked so scared but i'm not going to complain I am a big boy now.' he giggled but winced as his cheeks hurt. I smiled at him and hugged him._

** Jinyoung's point pof view **

** As i entered the gate I knew this a start of a lousy year ever, since my parents started to decide everything for me just so you know i.e., since I was born my life has been hell. I wish there are no troublesome people here and let me spent the few years here in peace. I miss Mrs.Kim but we still keep in touch. As I looked around in search of my classin the empty hallway I heard some noises coming fom inside a room that so happened to be the class i was looking for, as I stepped closer to the door it became louder. So now I opened the door I  looked with wide open eyes for what lay before me was.......... tbc. **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**JINYOUNG'S POV**

**So now that I opened the door I looked with wide open as what lay in front of me were two guys tangled together the blond guy who was smaller in built lay with his back on the ground with the bulkier guy with black hair on top grabbing his collar. They were looking at eachother none giving a chance for the other to breath, both too occupied to notice my presence having a staring battle,  then there was this cute innocent looking guy who seemed younger than the two, crying for them to stop and kept on apologising. The guy grabbing the collar lifted his hand about to land it on the blonds face just then a sharp scream was heard from a distance.All three of them  turned around with horror written all over their faces towards the sound.**

**As i turned around to see the source of the not so pleasant sound the petied figure of a woman in her mid thirties with short brown hair with panicked eyes retreated herself out of the room. "Shit!!!" Cursed the dark haired guy as he let go of the collar which he had been grabbing since my entry and stood up with no more words exchanged, he made his way towards me more specifically towards the door then stopped right infront of me looked into my eyes, grunted said something incoherent and left. The youngest in thd room with teary eyes and pink cheeks went after the well built guys yelling "Jackson,  please listen, stop, please, please......." Which i was toogone lost in those eyes filled with sadness, betrayal and something I quiet couldn't understand.  Then the room was filled with an awkward silence,  I was in a state of confusion as the guy lying on the floor was no longer there but was making his way toward me once again towards the door and he also stopped right in front of me and started looking at me up and down, I held my breath and prayed for the ground to sollow me whole. Seriously my plan to avoid trouble by coming to school early as possible backfired. A snap and hello brought me back from my thoughts to reality. The blond was way to close for my liking, as his curious eyes turned from a confused one to a mischievous look, I knew that this seriously was a start of a hell of lousy year? I cursed in my mind.**

**We stood there for I don't know a while but as chattering of people came he walked away but not before giving me a wink, I stood there dumbstruck for a while then made my way to one of the seats in the middle row. The class eventually started filling and the day become annoying wigh all the noises , then the classes were all 'Let's get to know about eachother.' Which seriously was not my favourite part of 1st day. The day passed by like that with not a trace of the three guys from the morning but the women who was as shocked as me in the morning was a teacher it seems, she was sitting on her desk as i entered the staff room to submit some forms regarding my scholarship.  "Oh I forgot to mention that I made my way to one of the most prestigious schools in Seoul with my efforts  (loads of pressure from my parents).' Definately a horrible place will talk about the school later I'm serously done for today.**

**As I got home a two storied cream coloured building with a small garden filled with roses in the front, and that's all it is. I really didn't want to be here either,  what is the point of being home when you are just going to be alone.  As I dragged my lifeless body upstairs towards the door and was greeted with a sigh board with Jinyoung Park printed on it. I sighed as I threw my body on the fluffy blue bed , the pillow was so soft that I buried my face in it and drifted to dreamland. All I could see was purple.**

**Mark POV**

_A day before school started_

**So  lets just say that I'm a really handsome guy who has blond hair and is pretty popular with people swooning around me just waiting for a flash of smile. So as I'm not the studious type of guy , I kinf of flung my class last year and have to repeat again though noone can do anything to me anyway as I'm the son of the one and only Raymond Tuan, the head of all those big companies which by the way I'm not so acustomed to know about yet as I'm still young. So I definately have my group of friends Taehyung who is almost as good looking as me and just as rich, our parents are college buddies and us we just cliked together with both being the partying kind. Then there is Jaebum a.k.a JB, he is damn hot and sexy , he has this intense pearcing eyes that could see through your soul.  He has been with me since childhood both being cool and popular, enjoying the joy of sharing our love, by that you would have guessed 'playboys'. Though he's a year younger than me we get along really well and my dear friend Youngjae,  he just a sweetheart totally our opposite in the depart of heart seriously I've never seen him fool around like us. hHe has only been in two relationships till date one with suzy who he really cared about but later kind of realised he had a thing for guys and brokeup with her. Then there was this cool guy named Ilhoon who kind of asked him out and jae being a sweetheart accepted though it didn't last long with their differences in interests and hobbies but one thing is both his relationships ended in god terms with mutual understanding. though he wasn't like this before cause me ,JB and him used to be the cool naughty king when we were young just teenagers 12, 13 teasing and fooling around when we got together cause we were living apart; him in Jinhae and us (JB and me seoul) but by the time his family shifted to seoul like a year ago something was different about him but we didn't question him.**

**Now to the fun part we were out in JJ club enjoying our time as JB and Youngjae would be joining my school this year and obviously me being in their class( It's gonna be fun). so we were enjoying our time together with the loud music and drinks in our hands( I know they are kind of underage but with money everthing is possible). "** _I'm just gonna have some drink here, you guys go have fun_ **." Younjae said as he made his way towards the bar. We nodded ang made our way to the dance floor flooded with hot girls and boys their bodies tangled with eachother. We squished in between moving along with the music, soon girls came towards us trying to get our attention along with some guys as they were quiet hesitant at first. So as I found my buddy for the night a cute guy with full plump kissable lips, a little chubby cheeks, the right amount of makeup and he was wearing those tight leather pants that hugged his thighs and a low V neck exposing his collar bone, he totally got my attention(FYI I'm bi). So as we danced and felt eachother we got so lost that I totally forgot about JB and Youngjae cause the next thing I knew we were in my school groung with couple of other people from my school sneaking in doing shitty stuff. "** _where's your class? lets go there._ **" said the guy whose name I knind of dont really remember. As we made our way toward the class me pulling him towards the direction of the place but not without stumbling over non-exixtant  things on the way. He pressed his sweet delicious lips on my awaiting one with a smack and it never parted until desperation for air hit us. We were so lost in the moment that the place or time didn't matter in our drunken state that as we were once again fullon making out trying to feel as much as we could with the amount of barriers ( dumb clothes) between us his phone started to ring( can you believe this Twice's  Ooh!!! Aah!!! was playing right now). he shuffled with his phone while we were still kissing with our bodies tangled and then his eyes grew as big as possible."shit!!!" was all i heard as he answerede his call trying to pull away but me being me took the phone looked at the screen flashing a Jackson Hyung ><, (note: bold for mark and Bambam and Italic for Jackson) "Hello!" "** _who is this, isn't this Bambam's phone?" "_ **aah, so his name is bambam, cute.** _" " Where is he and what are you doing to him"_ **screamed from the other line** _"_ **Hyung this is me I uummm I am with a friend yes with a friend..." that wasn't convincing at all so "** _Bambam where are you tell me right now or else..."_ **I snatched his phone and told him the address it was getting annoying now.**

**I have no idea what time it was or where we were  inmy drunken hazzy state of mind all I could think of was one thing so I pulled the cutie toward me and started planting kisses all over his face, jaw , neck to which he complied and hummed. our kisses were getting sloppy and the clothes becoming the didsturbance so i lifted his shirt and got rid of it. He had that supple, lean body so I couldn't but plant kisses on it, then as things got more intense ((** _since this is my first time writing I'm kind of gonna leave the rest to your imaginations))_ **We forgot about the invitation given to a certain screeming on the phone guy as the room filled with pleasant noises made by us.**

**Noone's POV**

**A thud was heard and there were two people tangled together a guy with blond wavy hair, with sharp pointed nose and a defined jawline, plump sweet lips and skin so fair and crystal clear lying with his back on the ground and a frown evident on his face along with pain and panic which was now replaced with a smug look after realizing who he was, staring straight at the guy pinning him down with his hands tangled on his collar and face showing nothing but anger and disgust which Mark took a pleasure in. The boy with dark brown hair bangs falling on his eyes, sharp features that could rival the other and damn hot body bulky and defined muscles which were very  prominant due to the situation right now. No word were exchanged before** **he lifted his flexed muscular arm up to punch right across Mark's precious face. And as the one on the floor closed his eyes awaiting the pain with he background chanting of his companion of the night with "I'm sorry" "jackson please" "This will never happen again" and so on, A loud sream was heard from  just were the door stood and the retreating figure was seen for a split second before they caught sight of the still figure of a guy around their age with wide eyes which soon turned worried standing there like a mannequin.**

You guys already know what happened after this right, they left. haha... 

The 2nd chapter is up, clearing the mess that poor Jinyoungie had to witness. Markbam though I'm not a fan, I can't ignore it.

Since I'm new and not so confident or comfortable writing smut or intense scenes( though I hope u guys liked the poor attempt of a hot intense make out and implied smut). My apoloigies to you guys who expected more (digs a hole to bury myself) Will try writing in the future chapters if it goes well.( fingers crossed)

I'll try writing better, I hope u got to know the characters more and yes V from BTS is also onboard.


	3. Chapter 3

So just as JInyoung woke up from his deep slumber with the warmth of the morning sun and the begining of a new day though it was early he went to take a shower. The warm water running down his naked self was soothing and he enjoyed it for a little longer than usual, the thought of school was something he wanted to bury deep in his mind. Going downstairs he was greeted with his parents both neatly dressed and ready for work, they were enjoying the morning with toasts and butter with morning tea. As he got seated on the chair opposite to his dad and grabbed a toast. The honkey sound of his father asking him,"how was your first day at schoo.l" "It's one of the best and hope you'll do us proud." In addition his mother also, "There will be a lot of important people there, all sons and daughters of well known people, so make some friends and do well." He knew better so he just knodded and continued his breakfat as his parents got up and leaft for work. Long was hia memory of yesterday gone replaced by his sorry but not for long cause, as soon as he was entering the school gate , he bumped into something rather someone who had well built body with a really hand some face that he couldn't forget the guy if he remembers corretly is 'Jackson' but isn't the name uncommon or rather foreign. As he burst through his bubble of thought he saw those intense eyes stairing directly at him the emotions he saw yesterday long gone now only vulnarability was evident which was soon replaced by something unpleased kind of expression due to his lack of response so Jinyoung instantly apologised to the guy and sighed as the guy seems more at ease now even himself. So as he was making his way to class the muscular guy trailing behind him he then realised that they were gonna be classmates."me and my shitty life" he thought.

Jinyoung's POV  
I was sitting in the front row and trying to gain whatever info I could regarding the lessons , just like that recess came and went then classes ended. I somehow got used to this by now, all the latest and priceless mode of transports the students were dropped in one fancier and admirable than the other, the uniform itself was expensive and fancy but as saturday come by I was awestruck by the way they dress, all branded and nothing less. (They had claasses till 12 noon , were allowed to were casual outfit). It's already been a week and he has seen what all goes around in this school, the teachers are more causious than the students and they rearely ever concentrate on the lessons. There were no interruption from Jackson or the blond guy whose name I have come to know is 'Mark Tuan'. I have heard a lot of rumours about the blond and it seems he is quiet popular, being the heir of one of the biggest businessman in Korea and a mother as a shareholder of the school they were currently attending. He better watchout, anyway it seems he is also a playboy who has never dated but has people clinging to him from left and right. He had seen the guy once again near the main hall with a cute girl with reddish hair and small form, as soon as he saw him he had hidden himelf well to not get noticed.

Though Jackson was adifferent story he was a person who was serious most of the time and he would always hangout with one of the guys 'yugeom' who also happens to be a scholarship student here and actually shocks me to see them together cause since day one onone had bothered to talk to me as we are peasents to them though i come from a well off family. So as I was making my way to the gate to go home from this superficial plase, "Jinyoung ssi' someone called me, as soon as i turned I was met with fimilar dark brown eyes with sweet and awkard smile. He started talking"UHmm... Hi! I'm Jackson we have the same classes actually I have a favour to ask you the thing is I'm falling back in most of the subjects and would request you if it's possible for you to tutour me, the teacher said you were really bright" with that said, I looked at the guy with pink dusted cheeks and earstrying to form words but was cutoff by him"I know you don't know me but I really need to Pass otherwise my parents are gonna disowne me and I'll be on the streets. I looked at him then nodded since I didn't know what to say. 'Bye will see you tomorrow , wait give me your phone no. lets meet up soon." he smiled then left.

Jackson's POV

I was called to the staffroom where my teacher Mr.Wooyoung was waiting for me."look Jackson you're a good kid and I nreally like you. But you can't pass with these grade, try and ask Mr.park or Mr.Kim to help you. As I was making my way to the locker I met my buddy and we talked about it. The thing is we decided to go to him as Yugeom likes to study alone, and he isn't much help in pair or group studies. So this Jinyoung guy is my only option I guess. I was nervous but played it cool and got myself a tutour. I feel embarresed infront of him as he saw me in that time of my life ,of which I'm not proud of but we gotta move on and I guess I'm taking the first step also Yugeom has been bugging me to help him be friends with the other scholar student. Upclose he seemed even more pretty with those sharp attractive features, he was really good looking no wonder he didn't get in trouble yet with the bullying they usually do to new students, guess he was also an exception.

Now we were sitting opposite eachother in the school library and going through literature, he is a good tutour and has those calm and appealing personlity. I guess I could have a new friend but I can't let my guard down.

Jinyoung's POV

LIke always we meet in the library and go through some stuff related to class and sometimes yugeom also joins us . I actually enjoy their company but I'll never say that out loud. So as day passed like that one day Jackson invited me to one of those outings that guys go to and eventually he convinced me, seriously he is great at persuation( Got2day) Three of us went to a club which i was new to and we were actually having fun. Though everything was new It wasn't unlikeable though not likeable either, the loud music and alcohol with all sorts of people dancing not so decently. I have no idea what I was thinking coming here but I couldn't back off now, and I found out thhat yugeom is a dancing machine moving his body to the beat and moving with ease, each step complemented the other, I watched in awe but soon he was gone. Then I was left alone here at the bar as Jackson also was nowhwere to be seen so I started to drink aking the bartender to bit me with anything, I decided to losen up abit. I don't know after my 3rd or 4th drink everything was hazy and I felt so calm nomore loud music to disturb me.

As I gained my consciousness I turned around in my bed which seemss less softer than usual but was really comfy and warm, just as I was about turn around I felt as if i wasn't alone so as I turned a flash of dark hair with cute pouty lips and a sound expressioned Jackson came into view. I paniked and was about to get off bed when a pair of strong arms pulled me towards him, now with his face upclose I could see how good his skin was and his breath was hitting my face. Though this was an awarkard situation with a guy cuddling me in his sleep but the thing is I din't mind and it's freaking me out, in my state of panike i didn't see when whose coffee brown eyes had started to stare at me but the absence of his firm grip brought back to reality. Jackson smiled and got off the bed, the sound of running water indicated that he was showering. As the clock ticked I got restless not knowing what happened, how I got here, and what to do now.

Jackson came out of the bathroom with only a towel rapped around hi pelvis with his 6 packs and those defined muscles into view, he doesn't seem to notice my stare and also me gulping since this was a sight(definately sexy). He threw a towel at me "go shower I'll leand you my clothes." As if reading my thoughts,"And let's talk about yesterday over breakfast." I obeyed what was said. As I was showering I still couldn't get the sight of Jackson in his glory out of my head he looked so desirable, I could just kiss him.... My thoughts came to an abrute halt as what was I thinking, this isn't right. I got out and saw some clothes laid on the bed, which were probabily meant for me (An oversized blue tee, boxers and a quarter pant) . I got dressed and went out of the room and was greeted by a tall guy dressed in a suit greeting and showing me my way to Jackson. As I entered the room which is probabily the dinning room , a huge room with an equally big table filled with various food items on display."I didn't know what you like but help yoourself." "So I was thinking about what happened last night and don't think it's fair to you." I stopped eating and listened to what he had so say."Since the incident a few weeks back I haven't thought about anything or anyone in particular no offence, but I'm not ready for something serious right now..." I was at a loss of words what was he talking about and what thing and me being offended, I decided to let him finish first then would ask him about what actually happened yesterday for him to sound so serious. So as I was having my tea,"I know there was something there when we kissed last night..." I spilled my tea, "what?????" escaped my lips as I looked at him with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was at a loss of words what was he talking about and what thing and me being offended, I decided to let him finish first then would ask him about what actually happened yesterday for him to sound so serious. So as I was having my tea,"I know there was something there when we kissed last night..." I spilled my tea, "what?????" escaped my lips as I looked at him with wide eyes.**

**_ Jinyoung POV _ **

** Instantly upon hearing my not so quiet "what!!!" he abrutely stopped eating the toast half-eatten long forgotten, he was looking at me with surprise, embarresment and I guess a hint of pity since he might have gasped the situation he had put me in. As fast as he reacted ,he also gained his composure then smiled at me. (purple for jackson , blue for Jinyoung) " ** oh, I get it, I should have known you were really drunk last night that I had to carry you all the way home(his home). God! I was so stupid.oviously you don't remember, shi **t!** what was i thinking **." He then looked at me with the look of hurt, sadness . betrayel. It really put me the spot since I felt sorry but the thing was I actually didn't know what for. " ** _I'm sorry, I really really am." _**He kept starring at his beautiful golden proceline  cup filled with coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Those warm eyes from earlier long gone then shifted toward me. I gulped as the intensity in his stare was so intense that at this moment I really wanted the ground to sallow me whole. "** It's nothing to feel sorry about, we were both drunk then had a moment of confusion where we kissed and I guess it's nothing, noone to be blamed. Just a drunken mistake **." He seemed kind of sad and as if he himself didn't believe what he said. Freaking god!!! we kissed I gave my first ever kiss to Jackson, a guy and don't even remember it at all.  What the hell is going on. As my mind was filling with all those thoughts I hadn't noticed him getting up but his hand on my soulders were enough to break me out of my thoughts. "** Hey no need to sweat i guess a drunken mistake is nothing to be troubled about. " **with a little glint of longing he said,"** you don't even remember it **. " That's when it hit me, he wasn't mad at me he was at himself for what I don't know but I really felt guilty even before I could say anything his looks took a 90degree shift, his warm brown orbs and sweet smile was nowhere to be seen, now there was only coldness and a wall created to shield himself from the world. "**I'm gonna leave now, I've some work to do , my driver will drive you home as soon as you are done **. " He just left, not even turning back once, at that exact moment I felt my heart stop, it ached and the worst part is I don't know why?.**

**Jackson POV**

**As things were going after Bambam and Mark incident(will talk later about my past). That Jinyoung guy had seen me at the most cruisal moment of my life and it was embarresing though he seemed to have not babbled about it to anyone, I guess he was ok so I did't have to have a talk with him. Yugeom and I are buddies and as he is a scholarship student that guy had caught his attention so he keeps babbling and asking me to approach him and then to introduce them to eachother since I'm in same class as his. Though I actually am an outgoing guy, my conscience won't let me approach him as I didn't know what to tell him about the first time we met(my geomie doesn't know about it yet, that jinyoung was there that day.) As you might have guessed I come from one the wealthiest family here, I moved to Korea about 3 years ago from Hongkong. My parents had expanded their business here, so we moved here to have better relations with the other business personals. Though they are caring and really love me, they are  one of the public figures looked upto by most so they are pretty strict when it comes to my career so gonna have to bug up and do well otherwise bye bye freedom, bye bye luxury. So when professor wooyoung adviced to get help I did just that but what i didn't expect for me was to actually like ParkJinyoung. We would often meet up at the library and he would tutor me and the thing is he was really good at it. The way he put his all to make me understand, share his notes, then give me this satisfied sweet smile that blinded me whenever i caught on the lessons well was just so rewarding. Then we even startin hanging out in the cafe near our school which was not too crouded and the coffee there was a plus point. With daily nagging from gyeomie I invited him to one of our meeting and he was more than pleased. THree of us got along really well, so he would drop-by sometimes during our studying sessions. I started opening up to jinyoung more than I thought and it scared me, First Bamie than him. There were loads and loads going on in my head cause I knew I wasn't just playing friends with him but he seems oblivious. The way his lovely eye crinkles apper when he smiles that cute lovely laugh he has covering all the time with his hand. The concentrated look he has while teaching me, the way he sucks on the end of the pen while thinking of answers to the questions seriously oblivious to my stare. All of which keep on distracting me, guess I had been out of the game for so long and missing all the action in life that I have become a pervert who keeps oogling his tutour +friend. Not so clean thoughts keep poping to my head and the devil has the nerve to look at me with so much fondness, I could just melt. After our monthly exams were over we decided to go out i.e, clubbing, that night Mr.I'm your friend still managed look hot with a plain blue tee, matching blue jeans and sneakers seriously he should be illegal with that looks that look good: cute, sexy, hot and admirable. I was wearing a tanktop, sleeveles jacket, stripped jeans having decided to let go tonight and let myself enjoy. As we entered the loud music hit us and in the darkness and flashing light we could still see the bodies moving on the dance floor. As always yougeom started his dance which was amazing(hit the stage, lol) Jinyoung went towards the bar and i also went for a dance as a prett girl with lond dark locks guided me to the dance floor. We danced to the beat not leaving even a mm space between us as she began feeling me up as i landed my hands on her waist trying to not focus on that one persone who is driving me crazy.**

**Noone's POV**

**As jinyoung was alone bored his friends nowhere to be seen, the environment foreign to him he asked the bartender to serve him anything, he had his 1st glass then another and another after the 4th or 5th glass he couldn't think clear everthing seemed weird his head was ponding and the music seemed to be less loud. Then a figure with slim front, blond hair styled up, wearing tight leather pants with loose net vest come towards him, said something and dragged him to the dance floor. with the pounding in his head Jinyoung clung to the guy who seemed to enjoy it. They sweyed to the music lost in the moment when a familiar well built figure approached them few lines exchanged here and there. Before he knew Jinyoung was no longer in the club but inside the familiar vehicle he had come in, as he looked dazed toward the figure who smiled at him, he too smiled back.**

**Jackson's POV**

**As i was driving away from the club after I took him away from the so called blond, he finally looked at me, I smiled at him he looked just so cute. I had initially come to get lose and cleaar my mind but it seemed to have done the opposite though I don't regret it cause the smile thst he was giving me right now was just so precious. Though as I asked him his address he seemed to be lost just looking at me and staring. So I decided to drive us home and drop him tomorrow, but during the drive I felt as if he was staring at me and so I turned and it seems I was right. He was staring at me with glassy eyes clouded with emotions I couldn't understand but other than that he did nothing. As the car came to a halt I guided him inside my home, lead him to the guest room , gave a glass of water then wished him good night left him there. But what surprised me was as I entered my own room someone hugged me from the back, doesn't take a genious to guess who. (purple jackson and blue jinyoung)** "you are so warm" **I didn't know what to do the person of my desire was here hugging me saying that I was warm, I haven't fully recovered from my heartbreak yet and know it was wrong to do anything right now so i pulled him so he was facing me,** Jinyoung, it's late go to the room and rest. you are drunk and I really don't want to be awkward tomorrow, ok. "I'm cold." **He hugged me again now face to face him nuzzling in the crook of my neck and his hand gripping my shirt, which wasn't helping at all. I made him face me and the look in his eyes the way he was looking at me made me go weak on my knees. As I was admiring his beautiful features with his always beautiful face a slight pink cheeks due to the alcohol or the closeness right now. His rosy plump lips looking ever so kissable that my eyes stayed fixed to it. Then in the blink of an eye my transe was broken when his hesitant ones landed on my eager awaiting ones. I was still in shock due to the sudden gesture, which I was so eager to perform initiated by him. Our lips didn't move we just stayed still then finally i broke the spell,** "Jinyoung I really want this just as much as you, but right now when you are in this state and me in my most unsteady and vulnerable time shouldn't make rash decisions, let's talk about it another time." **He nodded in understanding but walked toward my bed holding my hand and pulling me with him. Both of us laid there unmoving until I felt him hug me once again pulling me closer then pulled my face closer as well just few centimeters apart we stared at eachother with desire evident in our eyes yet we didn't  dare move. The desire and the longing then took over my stupid brain that I finally inched closer our lips touching, slowly i started sucking and nibbling at his bottom lips which made me feel fireworks in my head, the tension in my stomach along with the fluttering kept on intensifying as I tilted my head bettering the position to get a better angle. Just simple but passonate kiss was all that we had and as I had guessed he wasn't experienced at all just staying still and replying my sucking and nibbling with the same act that it was just too much to take. Then both our eyes became heavy and soon we both drifted to our dreamlands.  I can't wait for tomorrow though I'm not sure of my feelings and the deapth of it, I guess I'm ready to move on, another chance to myself at happiness I guess. A movement near me woke me up, when I opened my eyes I could see the shocked and embarresed eyes on me, the beautiful creature was just so cute. I smiled went , showered then much anticipation noticing his lingering eyes on me asked him to freshen up and meet me for dinner. I seriously was so nervous and excited to finally let myself open and belueve again, not being able to decide what food he like for breakfast asked Mrs.kim to make a heartiful breakfast, she smiled and went on it. it wasn't everyday that I had guest and got nervous over it(though Geomie was here all the time) As i was eating the figure walked toward the table and started to eat though the way he looked was adorable my clothes on him was a total turn on, coughs not the time. So as I started taking and looking at his expreession becoming confused, shocked and the evident frawn and later guilt brok my heart and my hopes for a start. Seriously what was I thinking having a drunken moment with your crush and already planning for the not sso realistic bond. I felt nothing but broken, torn and stupid as I gathered myself and left feeling at loss, I decided it was't worth it, I really am not meant to be happy.**

**Noone's POV**

**The huge room was filled with silence the food no longer warm long forgotten, the confused, guilt-ridden figure stood there unmoving from the chair staring at nothing. Then a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality "why are you crying?" the person asked worried. As I placed my fingertips the wentness I felt shocked me but what was more numbbing was the emptiness in my heart. What is happening to me?????????**


End file.
